Just Like Mommy
by Neferet10210
Summary: A collection of One-shots. My attempts at Elricest, all set before they try to get their mother back. I hope you enjoy! (EdxAl)
1. Just Like Mommy

Just a quick drabble. I know, I really should be getting to my other story… but I don't think I'll be able to continue it… Just don't have the patience for it.

Warnings: Eehhh… Some could take this for Elricest. I guess if you squint real hard…

Rating: PG…

Just like mommy

The small boy Ed scowled at his brother. "No!"

"Please?" Al grabbed onto the other's arm and wrapped his arms securely around the appendage.

"No! I won't! And stop _touching_ me!" Ed attempted to pull his hand away from the death grip that his younger brother had.

"But you won't get strong bones! That's what mommy said!" Al glared an pursed his lips into a pout, he only held on tighter at his brother's action.

"So what? It's disgusting!" Ed snarled. "I told you to stop touching me!" He finally managed to pull his arm from Al's grasp with a powerful tug, but in doing so, he clipped the younger brother on the chin and Al's head smacked into the table in front of him. "Al!"

As the boy fell back onto his bottom, tears welled up in his eyes and he bit his lip. Feeling the top of his head tenderly, he yelped when he pressed too hard. "Brother!" Al wailed and held his head, glaring through his arms at Ed.

Ed dropped down next to his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Lemme see!" Ed pulled his brother's hands away and parted the blonde hair and looked at the spot. "It's just a little red." He murmured, relived.

"Kiss it."

"Wha-?"

"Kiss it and make it feel better, Brother!" Al pouted, some of the tears making their way down his round face. He hugged himself.

"Why?" Ed frowned. That was a mother's job. And he wasn't a girl.

"Because Mommy always did it and we always felt better!"

"…" Ed sighed. "Fine." He reached up and brushed away the falling tears with his hands. "You have to stop crying after though." Leaning in, Ed placed a kiss on Al's head, making a noise when he was pulled into a hug.

"I-I miss Mommy!" Al sobbed into Ed's chest.

Ed placed his hands on Al's back. "I said no crying…" he paused, "but don't worry. We'll get mom back soon, ok?"

"Mm-hmm…" Al nodded, taking deep breaths to stop his crying. 'No crying, no crying…'

"Al."

"Brother?" Al looked up.

Ed placed a kiss on his brother's two cheeks. "You can't let mom know you're sad! So stop crying! Besides, she'll be with us again soon!"

Al stared at his brother for a moment. 'Just like mommy.' He the smiled brightly and wiped the tears away with the back of his hands. "Ok!"

Just like mommy

Er… So. That's that. R&R people!


	2. Good Night Brother

Well, I'm back with some more 'Elricest'. This time, it's a little more noticeable than the last one. n.n Uhm. Enjoy!

(Good Night, Brother)

"Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I love you right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"…Ok."

"…I love you too, Al. You're my baby brother."

"Heh. Thanks."

"…Hmm."

"Brother! Look!"

"Huh?"

"A shooting star! Make a wish!"

"…Ok. I made mine. What did you wish?"

"Stupid! If I tell you that, it won't come true!"

"Right. Right. Well, I think it doesn't matter. I want to share mine."

"Uhm… 'Kay."

"My wish is that we will bring mother back. Then, we don't have to be sad anymore!"

"…Oh… Alright… Let's go back inside brother. I'm cold."

"Sure, Al. Let's go to sleep too. I'm tired. Good night, Al."

"Good night, Brother."

As the two brothers head inside, Ed leans over and drapes an arm over Al's shoulder's before planting a loving kiss on the smaller boy's head, to which the said boy giggles and captures his brother in a tight hug before dashing into the house.

Good night indeed.

(Good Night, Brother)

R&R people!


	3. Help me, Brother

Yup. I finally decided to write you all another one. Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Very mild Elricest.

(Help me, Brother)

Al stared downwards. This was weird. Was he sick? He'd woken up from a dream (though he couldn't remember it now) and… it was different now. Well, Ed would know for sure what was wrong… right? Scooting over to his brother's side of the bed, Al poked Ed's shoulder. "Brother… Brother!" He whispered urgently.

The older Elric groaned and rolled over to face Al, "_What_?" He growled, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?"

And Ed looked genuinely confused, "Huh? What are you talking about, Al?"

"This," Al lifted the covers of the bed and pointed down. His pants had been pushed down around his thighs for better view.

The older brother stared at it, "…Did you touch it?" Ed knew what was going on. But it was embarrassing.

Al pouted angrily. That didn't answer his question, "No. What's wrong with it, Brother?"

"Well… uhm," The twelve year old shifted uncomfortably and squinted, "nothing. If it isn't gone by morning, I'll help you with it. Go back to sleep, Al."

And with that, Ed reached down, pulled the pants back up and kissed his brother before snuggling against him for the night.

Al wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders and wriggled until he was comfortable. His thought was that he wanted his brother's help. That way, if it ever happened again, he could do it himself. And the boy drifted off to sleep.

(Help me, Brother)

o.oWell… that was a little different than the others. And painfully short. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
